Dirge of The Sea
by Dippindots326
Summary: This is the sequel to Adjusting to Normality  IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS READ ADJUSTING TO NORMALITY OR YOU WILL BE LOST    Sea is continuing his hunt for Artagan with Davis by his side in the heart of Texas. This is going to be entirely OC. Romance maybe.


Dirge of Sea

Written by dippindots326

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.

A/N: This picks up right where Adjusting to Normality left off, only it will NOT feature Percy and friends. Just OC's from this point on, including Sea.

If you found this but haven't read Adjusting to Normality then I suggest you read that or you will be very lost.

Chapter 1

It had been three days since the camp mobilized to hunt down the demi-titans, and a year since the monsters had disappeared. Camp Half-Blood was almost empty, the only students who stayed were there because they had no home to go back to. The strawberry fields were still turning up profit, and satyrs still hung around, but there was no real need. Dionysus had no problem with the lack of campers of course, but Chiron was lonely with only Mr. D's sarcastic remarks to keep him company. Also, there was the possibility that his immortality would be taken away now that the heroes had all left. Once the monsters had lost their core, Chronos, they had become shadows of their former selves, too weak to take on the average hero. If they were ever to rise again, they would need a leader.

There was no telling how long the monsters would stay gone, but they wouldn't be gone forever. They were destined to return. The knowledge weighed on Chiron's mind.

Now, Chiron wasn't _missing_ the monsters, not at all. He would endure this boredom forever if it meant his campers would always be safe. What Chiron was feeling was more like anticipation, knowing that when the monsters returned, they would return in full force. And when they did, the former campers who had all gone their separate paths would be picked off one by one.

On this particular day, Chiron was playing chess with Dionysus, and winning, as usual.

"Check." said Chiron moving his bishop into position next to Dionysus' king.

Dionysus took a drag from his diet coke. "Ha!" His king moved over the bishop to take it out.

"You can't do that, it puts you in check with my queen."

"Curses!" he moved his king behind a castle.

"Nice. Checkmate."

Chiron smiled as he moved in with his knight and cornered the king. Mr. D sighed and took a long drag on his drink, and slammed it on the table, making the chess board bounce. He glared at Chiron, but his harsh expression melted into a grin.

"Looks like you win again, old friend. Now that this game is over..." he paused to evaporate his empty can of diet coke, "I need to talk to you about our new camper. The one who joined two weeks ago."

"Cirrus? The child of Zeus? He's an odd one isn't he?"

"Yes, yes, they all are, but that's not the point. You see, he has a vast amount of godly power in him. More than maybe any other camper we've had thus far."

"I don't see your point? Do you have something planned for the boy?"

Dionysus hesitated for a second, and then spoke. "Well there shouldn't be anything wrong with telling you. You see, we all want the demi-titans out of the way. They could hurt our children, our worse," he grimaced, "us. They are too dangerous to have running around."

Chiron spoke slowly. "Are you out of your mind? He can't even swing a dagger without falling off balance. _Bows_ knock him down when he shoots them. Also, he's young. Very young."

"He's thirteen. We've had younger campers go on quests. And he doesn't need to use weapons. He should be able to get rid of the blue haired boy with a single lightning bolt."

"Sea has proved himself highly capable. Even without his titan powers he has that ridiculously long whip. That he happens to be ridiculously good with."

"If Caleb gets wrapped up in the whip it'll just serve as a power line that leads directly to Sea. I don't plan on sending him in alone, you know. The boy will be fine."

"His name is Justin. Although you are a god and I cannot stop you, I do not approve of this exploitation of the child's power."

Dionysus smirked. "Fine by me. I wasn't really asking you in the first place. Zeus himself suggested Charles be the one to finish the demi-titans off."

Chiron clomped back into the big house without another word.

Cirrus was practicing swordplay with Clarisse. Clarisse had noticeably softened since the battle against the titans, and had taken a liking to Justin. She had made it her duty to train him into a competent swords man, but so far she was having no luck.

"Cirrus! Swing!"

He complied, but his whole body followed the weight of the sword, almost knocking him over. His sword made a shallow cut in the straw dummy he had been practicing on. Clarisse caught him, and set him back up.

Cirrus was of small frame. He had electrifying blue eyes, almost white blond hair, and was extremely anti-social. When he first arrived at the camp, he didn't have a last name. So they called him Sky, for his father. "Why am I doing this again?"

"You'll tire easily, especially the way you are now, completely devoid of muscle. That's why we're here now."

"I didn't mean that. I mean why am I here when the monsters are all gone?"

"Why are you asking me that? How should I know? You're the one who showed up here, aren't you?"

Cirrus didn't answer. Instead he raised his hand until it pointed at the dummy. Clarisse realized what he was going to do.

"Cirrus, no, you need to learn how to use a weapon! Come on, zapping it will just mean you're giving up!"

There was a flash of light. Clarisse threw up her arms to shield her eyes. When the light faded there was a glaring scorch mark where the dummy had been.

Clarisse threw up her hands in frustration. "My gods, you really are hopeless. I quit." She stalked away angrily, veins bulging in her forehead. Cirrus watched her go, his expression never changing. He sighed. "W-wait. I'll keep trying."

Clarisse fixed him with a long glare, and Cirrus couldn't tell if she was going to start yelling or just walk away. She fixed him with a long look that said 'Really? Are you sure? . "Okay, try holding yourself steadily this time. Let's go again."

By the time they were done the sun was dipping under the horizon, and Cirrus hadn't noticeably improved.

That night he ate dinner more cheerfully than usual, though he didn't show it. Clarisse was finally giving the swordplay thing up. It would be nice if he could just refuse to take lessons from her, but that would either upset her or put her into a rage. He looked around the dining hall blankly. There were barely two dozen campers, including faculty. From what Clarisse had told him, this place was once packed every night.

"Huh... It's better this way really. I don't have to feel obligated to talk to anyone."

He toyed with the fry in his hand. It was greasy and undercooked, and he didn't want to eat it. "I wish there was something to do though."

"I know just how you feel, Cirrus." Cirrus looked up in surprise. Mr. D sat across the table from him wearing his trademark track suit. "Luckily for you, I have a task for you. From your father."

Cirrus' eyes widened.

Cirrus and Mr. D settled into the big house to talk in privacy. They were shortly joined by Chiron.

"So... you want me to kill a half blood?" Cirrus didn't know where he stood about the quest yet, if you could call it that. His morals went completely against it.

"Sea is not a half blood like you and Clarisse. He's half titan, almost a minor god. He, his companion, and the one they are hunting are all extremely dangerous to both mortals and immortals."

Chiron interrupted here. "If you can, convince them to come peacefully then take them back here. We may be able to rehabilitate them."

Mr. D stared into Cirrus' eyes. It felt like he was appraising him. He didn't like it. "If they show any resistance do not hesitate to kill them. I know it might be hard for you, but think of what they could do if they are allowed to roam free. They must be stopped."

"But why me?"

"You and two others have been chosen as the perfect counter measures to the three demi titans we are bringing in. Your target is Sea. As his name suggests, he is the child of Oceanus. Electricity is his weakness, and that makes you the perfect countermeasure. Especially since you seem to prefer using your powers exclusively."

"Others?"

"You'll meet them when you arrive in Texas. If you agree to do this."

He only had to think for a moment.

"I'll do it. Anything is better than lounging around here all the time."

Chiron offered him his hand. Cirrus took it and hauled himself off of the couch he had been sitting on. Chiron wasn't smiling.

"You'll change your mind once it begins."

Mr. D clucked his tongue annoyingly. "One more thing, Coby."

"Cirrus, sir."

"Whatever. Our satyrs report that many half bloods in the south have banded together to form what I can only call gangs, though in reality the are much more than that. These factions seem to think they are superior to everyone else, and aren't afraid to use force to get what they want. If they see you, they might recognize your abilities, and they might try to make you join them. If they give you trouble do not hesitate to use force against them. _Try_ not to kill them though. They have no idea of what they really are."

"Yes sir."

"Alright Caleb, go to sleep now. You'll be leaving early tomorrow. It's best to start now before they can get too far."

Cirrus paused halfway out the door. "It's Cirrus sir."

Mr. D snorted irritatedly, "Good _night_."

He shut the door extra hard.

A while later, Chiron and Mr.D discussed the team they had put together. There were three members, the strongest number, and they had been chosen to combat the demi titans. Cirrus for Sea, Lawrence for Davis, and Cindy for Artagan. Percy would have been the best choice for countering Artagan, but he deserved a break. Also the presence of two big three children could disrupt their teamwork.

Chiron nodded to himself, pleased. They would be able to do it. Probably.

The next day Cirrus was dropped off at the airport by Argus, ticket in hand. The sky was a perfect blue and cloudless. As he went through customs he stuck with the story they had suggested.

_I'm going to see my mom in Texas, I wish she still lived with dad but they have to be away from each other for a while because dad did "bad things" with "bad people" according to mom.  
_

In all seriousness he had expected them to laugh at the story, and the obviously fake cheery voice he had said it with. They probably thought he was ten or something from the way he was speaking. His theory was proven founded later.

"Do you want me to wait with you until your plane arrives, Cirrus?" a kind worker asked as he walked to his gate. Cirrus gnawed on his lip furiously. He threw on his cute face and turned around.

"No thank you ma'am, I think I can wait for a plane without any help." Missing all traces of sarcasm, the worker smiled, and walked back to her station.

There was no shortage of red faced, puffy people staring at him. As if a kid going on an airplane was the weirdest things they had ever seen. Honestly, these people needed to watch the damn news.

Just when he was about sure they were all hopeless, one of them tried talking to him. He was pretty big (muscle-y not fatty) but where his bulging right arm muscles should have been he had a plastic and metal prosthetic arm.

He looked in his early twenties, and had a sort of shy smile that girls would probably faun over. He introduced himself as Lawrence (call me Law), an unused name in this day and age, but a cool one nonetheless.

Law offered Cirrus his shiny plastic hand, and grinned. He clearly enjoyed using his Lack Of Limb (LoL) to put people on the spot. Not wanting to seem like a jerk, Cirrus took it and shook it gingerly, half afraid that too hard a shake would knock the arm out of its socket. To his surprise, Lawrence pumped his arm till it felt like a limp noodle (also a part of his game).

"I'm Cirrus," said Cirrus, feeling self conscious about his unorthodox name, "um, some people call me Sky." Lawrence didn't seem too surprised. He might have blinked.

"Why do they call you that?"

Because I'm the son of Zeus.

"No idea."

"So, I think your hair is an interesting color."

Suddenly everyone staring made sense. It was the hair.

"Uh, thanks, it's natural. I wouldn't dye my hair to get attention or something."

"Oh I'm sure." He managed to say this without any trace of sarcasm. Next time you say Oh I'm Sure you try it. Yeah.

He himself had perfectly ordinary short chestnut hair. Cirrus felt even more self conscious.

After their _fascinating_ conversation had gone on for about five years, the airplane was ready.

Cirrus was excited about flying in the airplane, but even more so about being so high up. He had only been on a plane a couple of times but he loved to stare out the windows at the vast expanse of land below him. He only wished there wasn't a roof, or a wall, or a chair, or _anything_, so that he could just fly without the noise of a massive airplane in his ears.

Lawrence happened to have a seat next to him. Cirrus was pleasantly surprised, he seemed nice if not a little too talkative.

"So, Cirrus eh?" Lawrence said as their plane started down the runway.

"Yes...?" Cirrus asked without turning away from the window.

"Could you look here really fast?" It was an odd request, but he turned to look.

"Check out my arm." Lawrence said. Cirrus was inwardly pleased. He had been meaning to ask about it for a while, but didn't want to be insensitive.

Pretending to be confused, he said "Um, okay." and eagerly stared at it.

As he watched, mist seemed to surround Lawrence and him. Cirrus immediately tensed, and electricity gathered in his hands.

Lawrence smiled, and the glint of bronze flashed through the mist.


End file.
